Juliets Curse
by SarinaTsukiyomi
Summary: Juliet use to be a ordinary girl until her parents passed away. She had been gifted with powers of unknown abilities. But unknown forces know about Juliet and her powers and are determined to kill her anyway possible. What will juliet do? Can she use her powers to its full potential. With her guardian Dylan who knows...


Chapter 1

_RING! RING! RING! _The sound of an alarm going off is heard. Julie slams her hand on the alarm stopping the ringing noise. She stares up at her ceiling debating whether to get up or not. "_Well I do have to do that thing today" she thought to herself. _Slowly slipping out of bed she stands onto her feet rubbing her eyes. She walks to her private bathroom, which is in her beautifully decorated and large bedroom. She turns the shower on, slipping out of her pajamas and into the shower. The water hitting her porcelain-like skin, she raises her head up letting the water hit her face. After a while she turns off the water and steps out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body and one around her silky silver and long hair. She walks out of the bathroom and there's a newly picked out dress lying on her bed. Julie smiled knowing who the one responsible was. "Such impeccable taste might I say, Dylan" She spoke aloud but no one seemed to be there. She looked around waiting. "Why are you always hiding?" She asked. A small poof of smoke appeared, a tall slender young man with raven hair and dark red eyes appeared. There standing Dylan. "Because you're scary?" Dylan joked. Julie looked offended but laughed it off smiling at him. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Dylan hugged her back smiling "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" He asked. Julie pulled out of the hug and stared up at him. "Well if you're going to be like that then get out so I can get dressed" She replied. He laughed "Fine just make sure you make it in time for that thing you have to do today" He says. Dylan then disappears leaving Julie to change. "_Always nagging me, what is he my mom?" _she thought to herself. She grabbed the dress and removed the towels from around her head and body and put them into the basket. She slid on the dress and sat in front of her vanity staring into her own purple eyes at her reflection then doing her hair up into a simple ponytail. She felt around her neckline making sure her necklace was there. She wouldn't go anywhere without it. Her parents gave it to her before they passed away in a car accident. Seeing that her necklace was there she got up and grabbed her bag heading out the door of her house. She walked down the paved side walk making left and right turns here and there, stopping in front of a large gate. She walked down until she found what she was looking for. She kneeled on her knees staring at her parents graves. She holds her hands open and a bouquet of flowers appear in her hands. She sets them down in front of the grave. She closed her eyes and prayed. "_If only I knew about the things I could do then I … maybe... NO! Definitely could have saved you..."_ She thought to herself tears sliding down her cheeks. Two warm hands wrap around her pulling her into their embrace. "Don't cry.. it wasn't your fault" The voice whispers. Julie looks up and sees Dylan holding her. She buries her head in his chest crying even harder. "It's time for us to go" He whispers. He picks her up and carries her out of the graveyard and down the street. Everyone stared at them with awe and jealousy. Julie had finally stopped crying keeping her face hidden. "Dylan it's okay I can walk, you're making a scene" She whispers. He nods and sets her down "But I'm holding your hand" he exclaims. Julie smiled squeezing his hand "Where are we going?" She asked. "You will see" He says. Dylan begins running down the street making left and right turns, Julie trying to keep up with him, when they finally stop. She looked around in awe at the beautiful meadow. She let go of his hand and walked down some getting a better view. She sat down an stared at all the beautiful flowers. "This is beautiful Dylan how did you find out about this place?" she asked. "Well this is where I go to be alone, it's far off from the streets and noises" He exclaims. He sits next to her smiling "I'm glad you're feeling somewhat better" He says "Now why don't you just lay down and sleep some" He whispers. Julie looks at him oddly; her eyes began to close on her. She rested her head on the grass trying to keep her eyes open. She reaches her hand up to touch him "You're not Dylan…"


End file.
